1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tree support devices and more particularly pertains to a new tree support device for supporting a pine tree, used for a Christmas decoration, in a vertical orientation and in a stable manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tree support devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,386 describes a Christmas decoration comprising a hanging ornament having the shape of a pine tree that may be hung from a hook attached to a ceiling. Another type of tree support device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,869 which again shows a hook assembly that is capable of hanging an artificial Christmas tree from a ceiling. Still another tree support capable of hanging a tree from a ceiling is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,482.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is capable of supporting either a real or artificial tree in a suspended manner so that the tree is vertically orientated and is stable. Preferably the device will also allow rotation of the tree while on the device to assist a person in the positioning of ornaments on the tree.